Kars
Kars a.k.a Cars 'is the main antagonist of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency. Kars is from a race of ancient vampires called Pillar Men, he also designed the Stone Masks (one of which Dio Brando used). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * DIO vs Kars * Father (FMA) VS Kars * Kars VS Meruem * Kars vs Ragyo Kiryuin * Pillar Men Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Baoh (The Original vs. The Knock-Off) * Sakuya Izayoi (The Vampire Hunter Maid vs the Ultimate Vampire) History Pillar Men were beings that lived 102,000 years ago around the time of Sun Tzu, and the Ancient Aztecs/Mayans who treated the Pillar Men as gods. Kars was around during the brink of evolution where the people lived underground and striving off the essence of all living things at the same time, failing to reproduce since they had such a long and worthy lifespan. Frustrated by their ignorance of perfection, Kars wanted the beings to find a way to "tame the sun" and leave the underground to become perfect. In time, Kars created the stone masks in order for his race to become immune to the effects of the sun, and proceeded to kidnap humans in order to test the effects of the stone masks. However, the masks that he created, while capable of turning humans into vampires, were unable to penetrate deeply enough to unlock the Pillar Men's full potential, only resulting in some increased body manipulation powers at the cost of greatly increased hunger. Eventually, his race began to fear him for his obsession and sought to execute him due to the increased hunger caused by the mask would threaten their way of life if their use became widespread. Kars was shown protesting their actions before being forced to slaughter the race of Pillar Men himself, including his own parents. Along with Esidisi, he took two children who were presumably the Pillar Men to be known as Santana and Wamuu. Sometime between his formation of his group of Pillar Men and the beginning of his millennia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. The Pillar Men came from an ancient race of humans that had extraordinary strength, intelligence and lifespan. This race once ruled the Earth, living at the top of the food chain and consuming ordinary humans. However, because of their great abilities and physique, the race followed the "rule of evolution" regarding the trophic level: the "higher" it "evolved", the fewer its population became. They remained unable to overcome its adversity to sunlight. Hoping to overcome that one weakness, Kars invented the Stone Masks in order to bring out the race's full potential through acupuncture. He found that the mask worked on ordinary humans (which would turn them into vampires), and presumably unlocked the use of Elemental Battle Modes in their own bodies. However, the race of Pillar Men, fearing Kars' genius, sought to execute him. Kars along with Esidisi massacred the opposing members of his race, including his parents. They along with two infant children (Wamuu and Santana) were the sole survivors of their race. Kars found through his research that an unflawed Aja would be needed to completely pierce their brains and create an ultimate being invulnerable to the sun. To this end, he along with Esidisi and Wamuu travelled the world to find the Red Stone, and nearly wiped out the entire Ripple Clan in the process. Reaching as far as imperial Rome, they were ultimately unable to find the Red Stone of Aja before they needed to hibernate, fusing themselves into a stone wall hidden within a Roman catacomb 2000 years prior to the events of Part II. It was predicted that they would awake in the year 2852 of the Aztec calendar, the equivalent of the year Part II takes place; 1939 Though Kars achieved victory in becoming the Ultimate Life-Form, it was at the cost of Wamuu and Esidisi's lives by the hands of Joseph Joestar. And when he did become the Ultimate Life-Form he was blasted from a volcano and hit by volcanic rock into space where he froze. Unable to die Kars stopped thinking. Death Battle Info Background * Age: ~102,000 * Height: ??? * Weight: ??? * Birthday: Circa 100,000 B.C * Gender: Male * Likes: Nature; Animals and Plant-life * Dislikes: Inferior Humans and Vampires, also Joseph Joestar, Lisa Lisa & Nazis Powers and Abilities * '''Light Mode: Kars' power is that of light, he is able to produce bladed appendages from his arms and legs and use these to reflect blinding light toward his enemies. The light comes from the tiny, shark teeth-like claws running along the edge of the blade much like a chainsaw. It is from the reflections of these claws that gives Kars' Light Blades their shining intensity. In this mode, Kars' blades are sharp enough to cut through most objects, including an automobile and several bullets at blinding speeds. * Bodily Manipulation: As with the other Pillar Men, Kars also has the same body manipulation capabilities shared by his companions. When he gains the power of the Red Stone, Kars's bodily manipulation abilities are enhanced to the genetic level, to the point where he is capable of reactive evolution. Kars was also shown to be able to mutate parts of his body into various living creatures and control them accordingly whilst in his ultimate form. * Ultimate Form Abilities: As the Ultimate Life form, Kars becomes an immortal being and his body cannot age. He acquires multiple abilities and skills such as: an IQ of 400, being able to sense the heat and air pressure, superhuman strength (900kg/cm2), can heal any wound in a short period of time, can reconstruct his entire body on a cellular level to transform into any lifeform, his vision is comparable to an Astronomical Telescope, Kars' cells store the DNA of every lifeform, he's able to hear ultrasonic sound (from bat's echolocation to whalesongs). * Hamon: In his Ultimate Form, Kars is shown using the Hamon. This Hamon is shown to be hundreds of times stronger than Joseph's Hamon, able to melt human flesh and according to Stroheim, comparable to the intensity of the Sun itself. Feats * Killed all other Pillar Men with the help of Esidisi * Became the Ultimate Life-Form * Defeated a cyborg-nazi capable of killing JoJo Vampires (possible even Dio) and built to go man-to-man with a Pillar Man, in just 2 minutes ** Dodged a UV light from said cyborg-nazi * Defeated Lisa Lisa * Killed nearly the whole Ripple/Hamon clan (during the times of the Roman Empire) * Can only be killed by either Hamon or the sun, neither did him in, though it was the Earth itself -supposedly- that did Kars in once he achieved the Ultimate Life-Form Faults * Has a bit of a crutch for nature in general, and will go out of his way to avoid harming non-human organisms. * An excellent planner, but still not immune to emotion. After becoming God in all but name, one of the first things Kars did was chase after a fleeing Joseph; an act that cemented his downfall a day into his transcendant power. Gallery Kars Universal Face Expansion.jpg|Avalon (UNIVERSAL BONER FACE) Kars Laugh.jpg|Kars' Crazy Laugh Kars In Mexico.jpg|Kars in Mexico Kars.jpg|Kars Reveal Kars_ASB.jpg|Kars (All-Star Battle) Kars Leg Guitar.jpg|Leg Guitar Kars ACTUAL GUITAR KARS.jpg|ACTUAL GUITAR KARS Kars Blade lick.jpg|Kars' Blade Licking Kars Fanart.jpg|Kars (Clothed) Fanart Sunny kars.jpg|Sunny-Side Kars Kars Ultimate Being ASB.jpg|Kars as Ultimate Life-Form (ASB) Sexy Kars.png|Sexy Kars Kars as Handsome Squidward.jpg|Handsome Squidward Kars Kars Cars.png|Kars as a car in the movie "Cars" Kars guitar.gif|Kars Pro Guitar Player NICE ANSWER Kars.jpg|"NICE ANSWER!" Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Light Users Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Main Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Team leaders Category:Flight Users